cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Deaths in Cyber Hero series
This page consists of any deaths that occurred in Cyber Hero series. Those in italics indicates the main, major, or supporting characters while in bold texts are the main antagonists. Before the events of Cyber Hero series *Second Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *Third Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *Fourth Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *Fifth Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *Sixth Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *Seventh Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *Eighth Cyber Hero - Killed by an unknown enemy leaving the First Cyber Hero behind. *First Cyber Hero - Sacrificed his entire life to save the entire nation before SKY Federation was founded and established. *Strato Guy - killed by an unknown Yokawan Operative along with others besides Cyber Guy and Elemental Cyber. *Neon Guy - killed by an unknown Yokawan Operative along with others besides Cyber Guy and Elemental Cyber. *Galaxion - killed by an unknown Yokawan Operative along with others besides Cyber Guy and Elemental Cyber. *Ninth Cyber Hero - killed by an unknown Yokawan Operative. *Tenth Cyber Hero - Died from unknown causes. *Glorina-Glacier - fell down into the large crack on the ice floor during her final performance. Was revived in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *''Yukime'' - Died from unknown causes. Was revived in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *General Dray - killed by several enemy forces. Freedom Justice *Drei-Skywarp - Shot by Grayhound on Krauze's order (Briefly seen during the flashback in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front) *Shina-Skywarp - Died from poisoning that caused by Hanya after she drank an apple cider that mixed with a cyanide pill (Briefly seen during the flashback in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front) *Several WarpSky Animation Studios employees - Killed by Marshal-Drake's men with the exception of Chris-Skywarp, Misaki-Komatsu, and others who escaped from the scene. (Briefly seen in the flashback) *'Count Bliege' - Killed during the war against the Yokawans which is seen during the flashback. Revived as an undead cybernoid by Miuwa then killed again. *Judgment Cyber - Killed by Cyber Guy *Virtual Guy - Killed by Cyber Guy. Later revived. *Bladelock - Killed by Psyrazer *Sazaki - Killed by Detective Echo with a Mega Sonic Cannon. *'Kraske-Enigma' - Killed by Cyber Guy *Yokawan Proto Soldier - destroyed by Cyber Guy during test run. *Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu - killed by one of his creations. *Yokawan Super Soldier - destroyed by Cyber Guy *Vlind-Bliege - killed by either the government forces or the SKY Federation *'Shikage-Yokawa' - killed by Cyber Guy Future Horizons *Ryukaki-Hajiyama/Dark Cyber Guy - executed for his crimes *Baron Blitzight *Lieutenant Tanaka - killed during the ANTARES-CHRONOS war. *Decypher Guy - killed during the ANTARES-CHRONOS war. Later revived. *'Isikara' - killed by possession *Warp Cyber - sucked unto the portal *'Chronus' - killed by Cyber Guy *Major Stonerod - killed by his fellow members. *Gal-A700 - dies when her system core is damaged by the fire sprinkler. *Stefani-Vates - killed by Shelby-Vance's digital eraser for blackmailing Atsuko. *'Lord Miuwa' - killed by Saitou-Yokawa in order to overthrow his leadership. *'Count Bliege (Undead)' - killed again by Cyber Guy. *'Miyu-Harashime' - killed during the explosion of the Great Wing of Yokawa along with her crew members. Between the events of Future Horizons and Generation C *Several Sunrise Empire soldiers - killed by the Yokawan forces. *Iyamoto - killed by the Yokawans during the Yokawan Invasion along his men who protects him. *Sunrise Second Lieutenant - killed by Nobuyaki-Haizouka. *General Hayashima - killed by Nobuyaki-Haizouka. *Several villagers - executed by the Yokawan forces. *Sunrise Pilot #1 - shot down by Nanaya-Muwakame. *Sunrise Pilot #2 - shot down by Nanaya-Muwakame. Generation C *Guard at the Watchtower - killed by Panzer Cyber *Two Prison Guards - killed by Bust Cyber *Gutz - killed by Von-Nocturne *Jimmy-Shamful - killed by Von-Nocturne *Lucy-Unlawfuless - killed by Von-Nocturne *Jad-Juccer - killed by Panzer Cyber *Nailtooth - killed by Panzer Cyber *Spykedust - killed by Bust Cyber *Several Prison guards and rioting inmates - killed by Von-Nocturne. *Patrol Officer at the Prison Grounds - killed by Bust Cyber when he is trying to stop him *OverBore - killed when Launch Cyber's rocket went into his launcher nozzle which caused him to explode. *FlareBlast - killed when the bomb hit him. *Incenferno - killed when the German forces shot his gas tank equipment which result into an explosion. *BurstFire - killed when the air-to-ground missile hit him. *Psyarcher - killed by Grayhound. *Psyenforcer - killed by Grayhound. *Psyhunter - killed by Grayhound. *CYBX-1300 - died from his wounds after he got crashed into earth by Chalace-01. *'Reikia' - killed in the explosion of the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation *''Chalace-01'' - sacrificed his life after he gave his power orb and special weapon to Cyber Guy. *Cooper the Destroyer - killed by Iris-Almicity *'Nobuyaki-Haizouka' - killed by Cyber Guy before Nobuyaki stabs Iris-Almicity with a knife, which Nobuyaki failed to do. Codename C *Psygunner - killed by Hiwamura's personnel. *Unknown Prisoner - beaten up by Ohgaki's men. *Ohgaki - killed during the prison riot. *''Frida-Rodriguez (Posing as Ideki-Shida)'' - Accidentally killed by Harumi-Hashida. Later revived and resetting her to the alias of her true identity and appearance. *All members of Team Yokawan - killed by Steel Tiger on Su's order in order to not be compete it again in the future Glacier Games. Between the events of Codename C and Source of Power *Adil-Berisha - killed during the Misoan Empire invasion in Tirana, Albania. *Tim-Raines - dies from a helicopter crash. Source of Power *''Heinstrade'' - Disintegrated by YKH-201. Redeemed after his revival. *Guard at Fort Hoodlum - Electrocuted off-screen by Jolt Cyber. *Unknown Houston Division Director - killed by a NOCTURNE agent. *Aldrim - Disintegrated by Judgment Cyber II. *Night Eye - Disintegrated by Judgment Cyber II. *'Von-Nocturne' - Disintegrated by Judgment Cyber II. *'Blightside' - Disintegrated by Judgment Cyber II. *Unnamed Abuja Director - killed by Dark Cyber Guy III. *Misaka-Haikatzu - caught in the atomic explosion that hit the Yokawan State after being initiated by the Blue Diamond Alliance. *Takune - killed by Sergeant Callahan. *Mechbolt - stabbed in the chest by Tunnel Cyber's drill arm. *Nanaya-Muwakame - shot by Silver Sky while he attempts to stab Skybolt with his katana to perform a kamikaze-style attack then he fell to death. *Zafth - killed after his airship blown up by Silver Sky. *Kuwarage-Zimon - died when his flagship sank down while he was not able to survive himself. *'Ideki-Shida' - Shot by Frida-Rodriguez during final confrontation. *Several Pennyworth's men - Killed by Wilhelm-Krause Fatal Front *Baron Pennyworth - Choked to death by Grayhound *Satoshi-Kurioage - killed by the Yokawan Special Security Forces. *Manda-Miure - killed by the Yokawan Special Security Forces. *'Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu' - Shot by Shane-Skystrait (Cyber Guy Elite) while she's trying to kill Cody-Skywarp. However, it is revealed that she is not actually a real Grand Leader but appeared as a decoy leader. *Tamaki - killed by the explosion that caused by Misaki-Komatsu after she sneaked up inside the convention disguised as a Security agent who managed to plant a small explosive device in her costume. *Cyber BOI - Electrocuted and explodes to death in the Skywarp's residence backyard that caused by Matthew-Cirrius. *Cyber GRL - Destroyed by an automatic lawnmower that caused by Cody-Skywarp to save Sakura-Murizaki's life. *'Kat-Greistein' - Run over by Mika the Otaku Driver. *'YKH-201' - Disintegrated after Cody smashes the microchip. NOTE: In Source of Power, he was just decommissioned by Yukime which is just deactivated, not being destroyed. *'Lord Hazoumakaze' - Fell to death after Cody pushed him into the core of the Neo Misoan Empire's superweapon. *Several Neo Misoan Personnel - Electrocuted by the Neo Misoan Superweapon's chain reaction. *''Psycommander'' - Killed by Rein when the Yokawan forces invaded the Blue Diamond base in Russia. *Agent Dawes-Brennan - Executed by Cyber Guy Elite. *'Rein' - Slashed and stabbed by Psyrazer with his weapon. *'Count Bliege' - Killed by Cody-Skywarp for good after his final resurrection. He cannot be resurrect again after the Bloodlust Orb is destroyed by Cyber Guy Legend. *Yumizaki - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Unknown Yokawan Commander - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Mizeo-Haikatzu - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Virus Cyber - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Jennah - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Vouge - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Mikuri-Sai - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *'Saitou-Yokawa/Merx' - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Vaizke - Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Psyreaver - Shot at the back of his neck by Psyrazer in order to save Cody-Skywarp. *Two South Korean Officers - Executed by Grayhound. *South Korean Police Inspector - Executed by Grayhound. *'Kobazaiku' - Executed by Grayhound during interrogation after he refused to reunite with the Misoan Empire. *Three unnamed Blue Diamond Alliance agents - Executed by the Misoan forces during the victory day against the Yokawans. *Unnamed Blue Diamond Leader - Executed by the Misoan forces during the victory day against the Yokawans. *'Miasaka-Harashime' - Slashed to death by Sakura-Murizaki *'Wilhelm-Krauze' - killed in the explosion of the Misoan Outpost that caused by Cody-Skywarp with the help of J.A.K.E followed by the destruction of the Dark Seeking Orb which caused all the remaining members of the Yokawa Haikatzu and the Misoan Empire to be disintegrated. *Jokster - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Tem-Po - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Katstein - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Saiko - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *H.A.L.T - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Ciegle - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *MechaDom - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Zentha - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Alstor - Sacrificed and disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Glmps - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *'Hanya' - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Gal-A800 - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Gal-A900 - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Haruko-Midoshi - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *Mieda-Mirui - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. *The Neo-Kawa Trio - Disintegrated by the Dark Seeking Orb. Spin-off deaths Deaths that only occur in the spin-off series. GrapicSprit J.O.A.N/GrapicSprit: Visual Defender *Unknown Graphic Artist - Disintegrated by Vanda with a stolen stylus. *Unknown Student - Disintegrated by Vanda *Child Art Cyber Guy - Erased by GrapicSprit in order to make the decent Cyber Guy Legend succeed. Deaths in the Special Episodes These section also includes licensed crossover characters that appear in each special episodes. *Eli and Alisa's Father - killed off-screen by the Misoan Forces per General von Kaizre's orders. Briefly seen in the flashback. *Nozomi's Father - Poisoned by Minogue-Riechstein. Briefly seen in the flashback. *Shoko Asami - killed off-screen by Miyu-Harashime's forces. Her death is mentioned by Misaki Suzuhara in one special episode. *Shuko Suzuhara - killed off-screen by Miyu-Harashime's forces. Her death is mentioned by Misaki Suzuhara in one special episode. *Tatsurou Shiba - killed off-screen by Colonel Huntley and his men. *Sayuri Shiba - Died from unknown causes. *'Impostor Vincy' - disintegrated by MIRA-20 and SOI-20. The reason why he needs to be killed off because the IOC demanded Crystal Productions to remove the character. *Honoka's Father - Shot by Hanya with a lipstick gun on Miasaka's orders in the flashback off-screen. *Honoka's Mother - Shot by Hanya while she's seeking revenge on her husband's death in the flashback off-screen. Revived at the near end on Fatal Front. *Nico's Mother - Disintegrated off-screen by Yahiro-Kagawachi in her home while letting Nico, Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotaro escape. Revived at the near end on Fatal Front. *Cotaro Yazawa - Disintegrated off-screen by Yahiro-Kagawachi (as Saiber Gai YKWN) while he attempts to run away. His remains are cremated and put it in Nico's smiley face belt buckle which is in her Music s.t.a.r.t/Loveless World idol outfit for remembrance. *Maki's Mother - Poisoned by Hiwamura in the flashback. Revived at the near end on Fatal Front. *Kosumi's Husband - Shot by Atsuki-Kageyama in the flashback. *Chika's Mother - Died from unknown causes. Revived at the near end on Fatal Front. *Yui Watanabe's Parents - killed by Agent Dawes-Brennan accidentally, but the SKY Federation didn't not accept his apology. *Riko Sakurauchi's and Yoshiko Tsushima's Parents - incinerated by Renegade Rage off-screen. *Hanamaru Kunikida's Parents - struck by the lightning that caused by Bolt Storm. *All the remaining µ's and Aquors Parents (Except for Kosumi, Nozomi's mother, and Eli Ayase's mother) - killed off-screen by the Yokawa Haikatzu and Misoan Empire forces. However, the scene is omitted by Crystal Productions because it's too disturbing for younger viewers and other anime fans as well as the creators of Love Live!. Only their mothers who had revived at the near end on Fatal Front. *Rika Jougasaki - Died from serious injuries during the massive incident that caused by Ouijiro-Yamude (as Dark Cyber Guy II). *Unknown Poser - shot off-screen by Tamayo Kizaki. *BVANG Dreams!! Music Idol members - killed in the explosion on their stage that caused by angry locals while they performing because their songs are all praising Yokawa Haikatzu which more attractive to the most Socialite Justice Servants and the members of the Yokawan Special Security Forces. However, they all need to be killed off because it's considered discouraged to the creators of Love Live! (Akame Kiyose, Natsu Otono, and Yūhei Murota) and iDOLM@STER franchise as well as a disrespect to Bushiroad, creators of BaNG Dream! *Tatsuya Shiba - Executed by Grayhound after being captured by the surrounding Misoan forces during his mission with Miyuki Shiba. *Misaki Suzuhara - Died off-screen after the events of Fatal Front. Later returns as a ghost. Category:Lists Category:Deaths